Red String
by Sapphire Demon Chi
Summary: Sango and her family have finally moved to Tokyo, new house, new neighborhood, new school. But at school when Miroku sees the new student, Sango, it's love at first sight, but lil' does he know he's driving her insane!
1. Moving In

Alright, this fanfic contains all the main Inu-Yasha characters, but isn't in the same world: there is no magic well, everyone is human, and they all attend highschool. It's a romance fic centered around Miroku and Sango. Please have fun reading! :) (Oh btw, this is my first IY fic ever)

**Red String **

**Day 1: Moving In**

Finally, Sango's family had moved to Tokyo, and with a new house and a new life, she couldn't wait to settle in. It was going to be a nice change from the run-down city they used to live at. Plus, the school in her new city was new and probably filled with smart kids, unlike her last, annoying school. It was going to be great.

_Kinda sad that I don't have any friends or family to miss though_... Sango thought with a flick of depression as she pulled one of the boxes out of the moving van. _Oh well... I'll make friends to miss here_. She thought cheerfully and started toward the house.

"Sango!" Kohaku called from the truck, "Your box of belongings is going to be by the dinning set, okay? Get it when you're done bringing that other box in." Her kid brother finished with a smile, making Sango smile back.

_It's the best thing that's ever happened to me!_

The day hadn't been easy, loading so many things from the van to the house, was just as hard as packing things into the van from the old house. _No, that was harder... Going through _all_ that trash and old stuff in the basement... Ugghh..._

She couldn't stop smiling though, the new house was big and clean, and in a great neighborhood. She couldn't wait to ride her bike to school and through the city, making friends, learning more than she could ever learn at her old school.

She jumped at the feel of fur against her leg, but then relaxed; it was only Kilala. She picked up her special and unusual cat.

"Hey, there, Kilala! Do you like the new house as much as I do?" She played, and Kilala started to purr, "Of course you do!" Sango laughed and caressed behind Kilala's ears.

"Sango, we need your help!" Sango's father called, his tone just as happy as hers, "Alright, coming!" She called back and set Kilala down.

After moving everything into its place, eating take-out for dinner, and doing some cleaning in her new and improved bedroom, Sango showered off and slipped into a nice, hot bath.

"Ahh... This feels so good!" She hummed and leaned back, "I can't wait for school... Make friends... Pick up my brother when he's done with school... It'll be perfect... That's how life's supposed to be..."

It was soon eleven o' clock and Sango could hear her parents just getting into their bedroom, their voices jumpy and spunky. She knew Kohaku was fast asleep and had been since 10 o' clock-boy did she envy him. She couldn't even keep her eyes closed for a full minute. There was so much to think about. Over and over and over again she replayed school and her first day there and all the people she'd meet. How she would introduce herself and choose her friends wisely. She had made by mistakes before from not carefully choosing whom to hang out with and many times before she accidentally got mixed up with the wrong people and it cost her.

_For the first time in my life my parents couldn't trust me... They thought I was a druggy for a while... But I wasn't... It was a nasty rumor started by nasty people who I thought were my friends... at least that won't happen here... No... It won't_...

TBC _Tsuzuku_

Notes: Sorry! First chapter was kinda short. But the rest will be longer, hopefully.


	2. New School

**Red String **

**Day 2: New School**

Sango had been up since seven a.m., a little tired from not resting well, but excited and enthusiastic just the same. And as she brushed through her thick, brown hair, she repeated the same worrisome thoughts again and again, _What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm stupid or trashy or a low life? Will they know someone who knew me in my old school? Who started bad and mean rumors about me doing drugs? Will they recognize me? Will they treat me how students in my old school did? They thought I was a loser and a slut and mean... The nice kids, the ones I wanted to get to know used to runaway from me or ignore me as much as possible... They didn't want to have anything to do with me... I can't blame them... I wouldn't want to know me either if I thought I was a horrible, selfless person_...

She gripped the brush tight when should remembered Tsutomu putting his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her close, pretending not to intentionally make her cleavage rise up past where her uniform collar cut-off, his face so close she could always smell the drugs and cigarettes in his vile breath, making her look used and... _And like I belonged to him and all his friends... Like I was... Some kind of a tramp..._ Small, salty tears built up in her big, pretty eyes, _But... It was too hard to stop hanging out with them or be rough with them, because before... They were so nice and greeted me into high school so kindly... Immediately I was one of _them_, not alone... And, I had friends... But they weren't so nice after a while..._

"Ready, Sango?" She heard her sweet brother's young voice call, and set the brush down. "You are walking me to school, right?" He asked as she was walking down the stairs, nice leather school bag in her left hand.

"That's right, see you later, mom, dad!" She called and slipped on her school shoes, then looked back at Kohaku as she opened the front door, "I like your uniform, Kohaku."

"Thanks! Yours is really cool, too."

"Wanna race?"

"You're on, Sango!"

"Ahh..." Sango hummed as she put her things into her locker, the small race with Kohaku was fun, but she didn't let him win, unlike when he was younger she purposely kept their racing scores even-he was just too cute to disappoint! _Nope, Kohaku, I may love you, but you'll have to pass me all on your own..._

"You're Sango, right?" A sweet voiced girl with long black hair asked Sango. A little anxious and unsure, Sango answered back a bit shaky, "Yes, umm..."

"Hi! I'm Kagome! And these are my friends!" The group of four girls kindly introduced themselves. _Wow, they seem friendly enough... Maybe I'll make some real friends!_

"It's really to nice to meet you!" Sango said with a smile, ignoring the small knot of anxiety in her stomach, the other girls smiled wider.

"We heard there was a new girl at school, so, uhh, yeah," Kagome said almost shyly. Sango could tell they wanted to be her friend and decided it was best she brake past her nerves and be polite, "I really hope we can be friends. At first I was kind of nervous about transferring to a new school..." She flushed lightly, surprised she just replied with the truth, even if it made her seem nerdy.

"I'm sure you'll do great here!" Kagome's tone happy, "Let us show you around!"

"O-okay!" Sango could tell they weren't fakes, she could sense it.

At lunchtime Sango and Kagome walked to their lockers, unfortunately, the other girls' lockers weren't near hers.

"We'll see you at lunch, kay?" Eri waved. Sango waved back, then turned her attention to her locker. A group of three boys walked up and started doing their own things, but one of them approached Sango.

_She's beautiful... Hmm... I wonder_... Miroku thought, and then cleared his throat and smiled kindly at her, "You're Sango, right? In 3A?"

"Yes." The beautiful brunette answered, smiling. _My gosh... She's gorgeous..._

"Ahh, we're in the same class, that's pretty cool." He responded, keeping cool, and then was ready to pop the question, "I have an important question to ask you," He watched as Sango's full attention was on him.

_Wow! Could it be? One of the students wants my advice? For math, maybe? Or science or history? Ask a new student? A _new_ student? Her?_ She felt so respected and happy, it was almost like a dream.

"Would you consider baring my children?" Miroku saw a flash of her fist, then everything went dark. A minute later he woke to a throbbing in his nose; he could hear and feel his heartbeat in his skull. Man, she packed a punch!

"Miroku! You're bleeding!" One of his friends screamed.

"A bloody nose? I bet he was peepin' up some poor girl's skirt and just couldn't handle it." Inu-Yasha said roughly. Miroku opened his eyes and sat up; his friend, Keita standing over him, by Keita was Inu-Yasha, not exactly _best_ Miroku's friend.

"So, you actually got what you deserved? Haha, that new student Sango sure knows how to handle thugs..." Inu-Yasha spat, complimenting Sango at the same time.

Sango stood outside of the locker room, just listening to the outcome, in disbelief of what she had just done, _right in the nose, too! I can't believe I did that! Gosh... So, Miroku is his name? Hmm... He is kina cute, but I can't let my new life go down the same path as my old one..._

Seems she earned some respect, though, coming from the white-haired guy. _Phew... It won't be the same as long as I avoid the pervert..._ But before she rushed off to eat lunch, she wanted to hear more...

"I am not a **thug**!" Miroku's voice yelled.

"Yeah, Miroku's not a thug!" Another voice yelled.

"Nah, he's just a loser!" The white-haired kid insulted back.

"Shut up, Inu-Yasha!" Miroku's friend yelled.

_Inu-Yasha? _Sango wondered, _That's a weird name..._

"Sango!" Kagome yelled and ran near, "There you are! I was worried Miroku found you or something!"

"Miroku? He..." Sango trailed off, not sure if she wanted to share her embarrassing tale. _She night think I'm a slut, what should I tell her? Don't friends share everything?_

"Ohh gee," Kagome whined and postured as if she were going to faint, the back of her right against her forehead, her head facing up, "Every girl he talks to he asks the same embarrassing question! 'Will you have my kids?' 'Will you bare my first child?'-Argg! It gets **so** annoying!" Kagome's impression of Miroku was hilarious, the deep fake voice and silly facial expression, and it sure gave comfort to Sango.

_I was so worried I was the only one! Phew... So he must bug all the girls at school_...

"Sorry if I scared you with my Miroku impersonation... Anyway, wanna eat?" Kagome said and smiled.

Sango nodded and followed Kagome.

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	3. Miroku!

Thanks for the reviews!!!

**Red String **

**Day 3: Miroku!**

"She was beautiful, like an angel, I swear!" Miroku said, hand in the air, fluttering, as he explained Sango to his friends.

"You like her that much?" Keita asked, and Miroku didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes, yes, I do."

"Oh gosh, Miroku, you're so pathetic... Just judging girls by their I_looks_/I?" Inuyasha spat, "How far ya' plannin' to get in life? Another year?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Miroku asked, hiding his confusion.

"Tst, ya really are dumb." Inuyasha finished, the left the room.

"Fine by us." Miroku got last.

"Good!" Inuyasha shouted, being the last to speak.

"See you after lunch, then..." Miroku finished.

"Yeah, later," Inuyasha added casually.

"Ta-ta." Miroku put in, and that pushed the button. Inuyasha opened the door quickly and roughly, just about knocked a kid in the back of the head, and reached Miroku's seat.

"I get the last word, got it!?" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku put his hands up and nodded, making Inuyasha smile. _Good, he gets-_

"Got it." Miroku _finished_.

"See you tomorrow, Sango!" Kagome yelled and headed in the other direction, adjacent to Sango.

"Bye!" She called back and started on her way. _Maybe tomorrow I should ride my bike? But then I can't race Kohaku... Hmm... I think today went really well..._ Sure, there was a lunatic who went by the name Miroku, but other than that the day went perfect.

_And this time I have _real_ friends..._ Sango felt so great she could barely contain herself.

"Pick up, Kohaku, do my homework, take a shower!" Sango repeated in a soft and giddy tune as she skipped to her brother's school. Her heart fluttering with utter joy. "Life is perfect!"

On the way home, Kohaku seemed to be rather bothered by something and kept looking behind them.

"What is it, Kohaku?" Sango asked, worried. Kohaku's innocent and honest eyes looked back into hers, his expression grim, "I just... Keep thinking I'm seeing someone following us."

A stalker? Her old _friends_? Miroku!? _Nah, why would he follow us? It's not like I was the _only_ girl that he gave that stupid line to! The perv!_

Sango glanced back but didn't see anything, "Well, if someone is following us, we'll teach 'em a lesson, now won't we?"

Kohaku smiled and nodded sharply. _Good to see he's not worrying to death any more..._ It was true, though, people did do strange things. Like stalking or stealing, murder even. _But I think we're okay... Just gotta keep an out for the weirdoes, that's all._

Minutes later, Sango was home and working on her homework. _If five is the remainder, then-_ She heard talking from outside her window. Curious, she stood up and opened the window. _It's Kohaku, who's he talking to-Miroku!_ She could see her old life reforming, becoming her future, as Miroku stood on the other side of the fence, his arms crossed and holding his balance together from the other side, _maybe I'm cursed! Doomed-no! I can stop his kind_!

"What do you want, Miroku!?" She shouted out her window, her tone sharp and full of aggression, and she could tell her tone made Kohaku feel unsafe and intimidated by the raven haired teen.

"Ahh! There you are, my lovely Sango! I was just looking for your window!" Miroku answered back, bringing gallows of blood to Sango's head, her cheeks the color of beets.

She saw Kohaku face her and answer, "I didn't want him to know..."

"That's okay, Kohaku, come inside and ignore that creep! I've done it all day, you can, too!" She shut her window and raced down the stairs and through the house, ready to meet Kohaku at the back door.

"Kohaku, whatever that weirdo says or thinks, it's all lies!" She ordered at her brother, and he nodded. She could easily see curiosity in his eyes. Sango smiled and hugged him, "Trust me... It's not like last time... It'll never be that way again... I promise..." Her brother body was warm and loving against hers, and she never, **ever** wanted him to fear her or be uncomfortable around her. Kohaku was always her best friend and probably would always remain her best friend.

_That's just how siblings are..._

Miroku felt a rush of disappointment after Sango glared at him, from her bedroom window, and shut the blinds in a blink of an eye.

"Ohh... Come now..." He whined and sat, slumped in the dark, "I sat out here all afternoon, finishing my homework and she shuts her blinds!"

He stroked his chin and couldn't help but to smile. _Her punch was like a wave of bottled-up anger, her strike so fast and efficient, filled with lust and hate. I must have really pushed her button, or hit a soft spot. She's so mysterious... I've never met such a feisty, yet sweet girl in my life..._ One word: _wow_. She was something else.

Sango couldn't help but to shiver and cringe, Miroku had been staring through her window all day long. _Yuck, what a psycho_! She sat down at her desk and continued with her homework. _Guess I better watch out for him... Always make sure to keep the bathroom window shut_.

She heard a knock at the door-and would scream if it was her mom or dad saying, 'a boy named Miroku is waiting down stairs for you.' That would pull her last string.

"What?" She hollered

"I need help with my math..." Kohaku's sensitive voice called back, and she had to smile.

"Come in."

Kohaku shyly walked in, a look of shame across his beloved features, "Sit here by me." Sango said, patting the side of her chair, and Kohaku sat. He pointed to the problem, Sango mentally answered it just by a brief look.

"Alright, what don't you get?" She asked, not too soft, but not biting his head off, either.

"I just don't know what to do."

"Okay, well, first, you have to make both sides balanced, so..."

Teaching Kohaku was a breeze, he was smart and sometimes even smart people needed help. _Especially with algebra._ Sango thought wearily as she laid relaxed on her bed.

"Sango," Kohaku's sweet voice began, "You didn't used to get good grades, but you've just started back in school and you're a wiz... What happened? Are the teachers better?"

"I'm just getting some sleep, that's all. Math is easier to solve than devouring a chocolate bar... I just... Couldn't stand our last school... I couldn't stand _them_... And every night, I'd lay awake... Wondering about what new, hideous rumors they'd start about... How everyone else would look at me..."

Kohaku left the desk and cuddled up by his sister, "I'm so glad you're happy again, Sango... We... Didn't realize..."

"I know, Kohaku..."

TBC_ Tsuzuku_


	4. To Keep Him Away

tears Thank you all for the encouraging reviews!!! :) It means so much to me!

**Red String **

**Day 4: To Keep Him Away**

"Ahh, a new day..." Sango said in a huff, "But, I must strongly defend myself from that creep today!"

"Sango?" Kohaku asked, tugging on her uniform, "What creep?"

Sango felt her face flush, so she looked away, "That Miroku creep! But, let's forget him, Kohaku!" She smiled back at her brother, "C'mon, race ya!"

"You're on!"

Happily, Sango put her things in her locker and was ready to move on, until-

"Good morning---Sango?" Miroku said, although she wasn't sure why he greeted her so oddly. "Morning, Miroku." She said with a sigh.

"So, what's your last name?" He asked, smiling, no grinning, wider, wider... _Is he trying to show off his teeth or something?_

"Do you have a toothache?" She asked, and Miroku crashed to the ground, struck by confusion.

"No! What a weird question to ask."

"S' just that you looked like you were in some kind of pain."

"I was simply asking for your last name."

"Just call me _Sango_, okay?" She answered, again sighing.

"Alright, Miss. Just-call-me Sango, would you like to-What's with the cold stare?" Miroku interrupted himself, which made Sango pleased. _Yeah, see? I'm not you're kinda girl, now shoo!_

"Your cold stare is rather becoming!" His compliment ticked her off, so she turned around and started to leave.

"Wait Miss. Just-call-me Sango! Don't leave!"

Sango smiled when she saw Kagome and the others, "Morning, everyone." She greeted kindly and only received nice, sincere responses. _Ahh, my friends..._

"So, Sango, did you hear?" Eri asked.

"Hear what?" Sango replied.

"Kagome has a secret admirer!"

"Oh, I do not!" Kagome said with a pout, "They are just assuming!"

"Aww, c'mon, Kagome, you know he _likes_ you!" Eri squealed.

"He does not!" Kagome argued.

"Who is this guy?" Sango asked as Eri and Kagome argued playfully.

"Inuyasha." Ayumi said simply.

Sango stopped for a few seconds, chin to her chest. _Rumors? Why do they ever have to start?...Maybe these girls aren't so... _"Just, don't ruin Kagome's life." She said coldly and walked on faster, passing up the other girls, and Sango could feel their discomfort, "Hurry up guys, class'll start soon!" She flashed them a smile and cheerfully went on ahead, hearing their laughter and footsteps behind her.

Miroku sat concentrated. _If I don't get this right, if I don't do it right and I mess up, then-then-_ He threw the white object and it hit Sango dead in the middle of the back of her head and heard an, "Ow!" His hands now covering his mouth, his eyes wide-

-The teacher turned around and looked at Sango, "What is it, Miss-?"

Sango was so embarrassed she didn't know what to do. _Remain calm... Phew, okay... The entire class is staring at you... Alright..._ She felt her cheeks flush deep and hot as she said, "I-it's nothing, Sensei, s-sorry! Pl-please continue!"

_Now I'm stuttering? Oh boy..._

She looked down and behind her to a see a paper airplane, and her eyes traced to the culprit who threw it-Miroku! _Who else? Could'a bet millions on that one..._ She quickly snatched the airplane and unfolded it:

_Love_,

_I can't get over you... I love everything about you, your long, dark, rich hair and your sparkly eyes. The others, the girls, they're not like you. You're different. You mean something to me. I know it may surprise you, but I really could love you like none other. So, please, answer this very special question for me:_

_How far are you willing to go with me?_

_Yours,_

_Miroku_

The stupid letter made Sango want to gag! Will he ever get it? She didn't want to be with him-ever! End of story!

_Oh well, I guess I should crumple it up and throw it away..._ Even then, will he understand? Will he notice how **little** she cares for him?

_Probably not..._ Then a malicious-err, cross that off, _great_ idea came to her. _What if I throw this in that long haired guy's direction? Hmm? What'll he think of that!? Umm, what's his name again? Koka? Koga? Something like that..._

She had some Ninja training, so it wouldn't be too hard to target him as if she were Miroku. _Carefully, don't let anyone see you!_

Koga grunted after feeling a dull sharpness poke him in the back of the neck. "Hmm?" He whispered to himself as he searched for whatever was obviously thrown, and found it. _A letter by paper plane, huh? Lesse what it says..._

After reading the note, his face went blue. _Bu-but I thought that Miroku guy was inta' chicks!? What's with this letter!? Maybe someone nearby has long hair---_ The closet students were both boys with short light hair. _Si-sick! I'm a ladies' man, this dude is twisted! I'll show him all the way—through his face!!!_

Sango had to hold in her laugh. Koga's expression was priceless and now, finally, Miroku would take her seriously. _And my life will be purrfect! As Kilala would put it_.

After school, Miroku-"Hey, oohh, Miroku," Miroku heard behind him, so he turned, but before he could see who owned the straggly, masculine voice, something had him by the neck, then he felt pain from all over his body.

"All the way huh?" It was Koga! He could tell this time-"I'll show you all the way!!!" A glimpse of Koga's fist flashed for a second in Miroku's sight, then there was nothing, but stomping noises that faded after time.

_That's right, Miroku, Sango is no easy slut! She's a hardcore student with a bright future! Haha!_ Sango didn't like innocent people getting hurt, but Miroku wasn't innocent. _He better get it this time, or he'll never heal his wounds from Koga..._

She peacefully continued on her way home, getting Miroku's brute beating out of her mind and thinking about the future and polite men and racing her brother.

TBC _Tsuzuku_


End file.
